


Oh So Thankful

by Specksofgold



Series: Larry Holiday Series [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Come Eating, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Food Kink, Frat Boy Harry Styles, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, One Shot, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Top Harry, Top Harry Styles, fleching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specksofgold/pseuds/Specksofgold
Summary: Thursday morning rolls around, and Harry wakes up bright and early to get started on their meal. He doesn’t even hear Louis slipping in the door around noon, and nearly jumps out of his skin when he hears a small voice ask if he needs any help. Louis can’t help but smile fondly at Harry, rushing around the kitchen in a maroon apron that reads “Helena’s” like a proper chef.“Okay Gordon Ramsey where do you want me?” he asks.“I could think of a few places,” Harry replies, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively with a dimpled smirk.OR The one where Louis and Harry both stay at college for Thanksgiving break, and decide to spend the holiday together.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Larry Holiday Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115300
Comments: 5
Kudos: 124
Collections: A Very Larry Holiday





	Oh So Thankful

**Author's Note:**

> The people have spoken, and I've decided to make this a holiday series. This is a mix between tooth-rotting fluff and shameless smut, because I'm incapable of writing anything else. I left a few references in here, so see if you can find them. Also I apologize in advance for the ending, I know that I'm evil but a Christmas Part 3 will be coming in the next few weeks. Comments/kudos are always appreciated!

“So…what’re your plans for Thanksgiving?” Harry asks one morning, before Louis is able to sneak out of his bed and pretend nothing has happened once again.

“Well, home is too far to go home for both Thanksgiving and Christmas, so I usually just stay here,” he replies, shucking off Harry’s t-shirt and searching around the room for his own discarded clothes.

“Oh really?” Harry asks, propping himself up on his elbows now, “Same for me actually. Maybe we could have dinner this year. I’ll have the house to myself and we could cook a proper Thanksgiving meal.”

Louis rolls his eyes at this but decides to appease the boy grinning up at him. “Okay,” he nods, “I’ll let you wine and dine me Styles but just this once.”

Harry lights up like a kid in a candy shop at this, ideas racing through his head at the meal he’ll prepare. By the time he’s finally collected his thoughts, Louis has already slipped out of the room and left him alone again.

Thursday morning rolls around, and Harry wakes up bright and early to get started on their meal. He doesn’t even hear Louis slipping in the door around noon, and nearly jumps out of his skin when he hears a small voice ask if he needs any help. Louis can’t help but smile fondly at Harry, rushing around the kitchen in a maroon apron that reads “Helena’s” like a proper chef.  


“Okay Gordon Ramsey where do you want me?” he asks.

“I could think of a few places,” Harry replies, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively with a dimpled smirk.

Louis follows Harry into the kitchen to help with the mashed potatoes, the taller boy showing him how to whisk them with an electric mixer. Harry has hardly turned his back when he hears the mixer at full speed, spinning on his heels to see a wide-eyed Louis with mashed potatoes all over his clothes and face.

“Get out of my kitchen!” Harry exclaims, pointing to the stairs for Louis to go change in his room as he stifles back a laugh. 

With a sheepish smile and a flushed mashed potato covered face, Louis heads up the stairs and towards Harry’s bedroom. While he rinses off in the shower and changes into one of Harry’s oversized sweaters, Harry manages to whip up a new batch of mashed potatoes and clean up the smaller boy’s mess. He does, however, nearly drop the green bean casserole when Louis re-enters the kitchen, hopping up onto the countertop and swinging his legs back and forth, sweater simultaneously hanging off his shoulders and riding up his thighs.

“Lou…” Harry saunters over, caging the smaller boy in with his arms. Louis just looks up at him with sparkling eyes, batting his eyelashes feigning innocence. Harry lets out a groan, his hands moving to Louis’s thighs and sliding up as he leans in, taking Louis’s pouty bottom lip in between his teeth. Before anything more can unfold, they’re rudely interrupted by the oven timer dinging. 

Soon dinner is all laid out on the large dining room table, and Louis can hardly believe his eyes. Harry really put his heart and soul into this meal, and it shows. When he takes his first bite of a fresh-baked roll, he nearly moans. 

“Harry, how did you learn to bake like this?” he asks, mouth still half full.

Harry rolls his eyes at the younger boy “ ‘s rude to talk with your mouth full Lou, but I worked at a bakery in high school, still do when I’m home for breaks.”

“Yes sir,” Louis replies, barely above a whisper.

He’s sure Harry’s heard him when his eyes go dark, looking at Louis hungrily even though he’s got a full plate of food in front of him. The curly haired boy’s knuckles have gone white, gripping the edge of the table as he forces himself to take slow, deep breaths. Louis feels his cheeks heating up under Harry’s intense gaze, loving the effect he has on him.

“You’ve been awfully bad today Lou,” he says, tracing a socked foot up Louis’s bare calf underneath the table. “Making a mess in the kitchen, teasing me in my sweater, and now this? Might just have to punish you later,” he adds casually, going right back to his dinner.

Once dinner is finished and plates have been cleared, Harry pulls a pumpkin pie out of the fridge. Louis beams, Harry having remembered that he mentioned that it’s his favorite and that his mom used to make it every year for Thanksgiving. His heart swells even more when he sees how proud his favorite chef looks, a small part of him wishing that whatever this thing between them was could be something more. 

Louis is quickly shaken out of his Harry-filled daydreams when he hears a, “Lou? Are you listening to me? I asked if you wanted any whipped cream.”

With a sheepish smile, Louis nods, making grabby hands at the spray can like a child. Harry just laughs at him, handing it over and letting him pile on as much as he wants. Back at the table, Louis realizes that Harry’s pie is empty on top, missing the mound of white that Louis’s has.

“You don’t want any whipped cream?” Louis asks, to him that’s the best part.

Harry shakes his head, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. “Maybe later though,” he says with a not-so-subtle wink.

Louis lets out a soft whine and shifts uncomfortably in his seat, Harry filled fantasies playing out in his mind. They finish their pie in silence, Louis finding it difficult to sit still under Harry’s watchful eye. Harry tells Louis to stay put as he clears their plates, coming back to drape his arms over the smaller boy’s shoulders.

“You’re so tense baby,” he whispers, lips grazing along Louis’s pulse point as curls tickle his neck. “What’s got you all worked up sweetheart?”

Louis lets his head fall back against Harry’s chest, tilting his head to the side, granting him more access to his neck. Harry bites down, earning a sharp whine from Louis.

“I asked you a question Lou, and when I ask you something, I expect you to answer me. Is that understood?” 

He grips Louis’s chin, tilting it up to meet his eyes. Louis lets out a whimper, nodding the best he can with his chin still in Harry’s grip. He can already feel his eyes getting heavy as he starts to slip into the submissive role he always fills when Harry is around. Harry makes him feel safe, and always takes such good care of him. He always knows exactly what Louis needs, even when Louis doesn’t know himself. 

“I- I..” Louis starts, getting frustrated with his inability to form a coherent sentence. He takes a deep breath and starts over. “I just, earlier when you were talking about the whipped cream it just got me thinking…” he whispers out, face flushed.

“Oh baby-” Harry whispers, picking the smaller boy up and setting him on the table. “My sweet, sweet boy,” he mumbles against his lips before closing the space with a chaste kiss. 

He pulls off the sweater and leans Louis back against the hard wood, legs dangling off the edge of the table. “Always taste so sweet for me Lou, gonna make you even sweeter though,” he murmurs in between peppering his chest with soft kisses. 

Harry grabs the can of whipped cream from the other end of the table, putting a small dollop in the crevice of Louis’s sharp collarbones before licking it out. Louis lets out a soft gasp, his eyes falling shut. They shoot right back open though as he feels Harry put a dollop on his left nipple, leaning in to harshly suck at the skin. He can’t help but lean up into the touch as Harry licks and nips at the bud.

“Louis,” Harry growls out, pushing him back into the table. “You know the rules. I won’t tell you again tonight.”

He immediately dives back in and continues his attack until his nipple is red and puffy. He then moves on to the next one, repeating the same process as before. Louis does his best not to shudder as he feels the cold substance quickly replaced by Harry’s warm mouth. Harry continues to ravish his sweet boy, trailing whipped cream up his chest and along the insides of his thighs. Louis does his best to hold still, keeping his movements to light uncontrollable twitches. He’s unable to hold still any longer though when he feels Harry trailing whipped cream up his length, looking up at Louis with a devilish grin before taking him in his mouth all at once.

Louis can’t help but buck into Harry’s mouth, finally having contact where he’s been needing it most the whole night. The sensation doesn’t last long though, as Harry quickly pulls off and flips Louis over so that he’s now bent over the table. Three loud smacks fill the air in quick succession, and it takes Louis a moment to register the stinging pain in his bum to realize what’s happening. 

“I told you to hold still,” Harry growls out, following up with two more harsh smacks. “You’re so bad though aren’t you Lou? Always misbehaving.”

Louis shakes his head quickly, not able to stop himself from leaning back into Harry’s touch. “No, no I’m good. Wanna be good for you Harry,” he cries out.

“You like this don’t you baby? ‘S not even a punishment for you. You’re practically begging for it,” Harry replies, keeping his voice even as he continues, red handprint welts starting to form. 

All it takes is one more sharp smack, right against Louis’s hole, and the smaller boy is unexpectedly cumming all over his chest and the table with a sharp cry. This takes both of them by surprise, and Louis feels his thighs start to tremble both from the aftershocks of his orgasm and for cumming without permission. 

Louis feels the tears start to prick at the corner of his eyes mumbling “I’m sorry,” over and over again. Harry stands the smaller boy up, turning him around and pulling him to his chest tightly. He rocks him back and forth, leaving soft kisses in his hair as he comes down from his high.

“Shh baby it’s okay, no need to get all worked up love. I know you can be good for me, so we’re going to clean up and go upstairs and you’re going to give me two more tonight okay?”

Harry’s voice is soft, yet stern, bringing Louis back. He doesn’t know if he can cum for Harry two more times tonight, he’s only ever came twice in one night before. He nods his head anyways though, not wanting to disobey any further. He opens his eyes again when he feels a sticky substance against his lips and Harry’s fingers pushing into his mouth. Louis sucks at the fingers without hesitation, taking a moment to recognize the salty taste. 

Harry goes back a second time, scooping up the cum dripping down Louis’s tummy now, pushing the fingers back into his mouth. Louis looks up at the taller boy with glossed over eyes, sucking eagerly in an attempt to be good. Harry then scoops Louis up, carrying him up the stairs bridal style and gently setting him down on the bed.  


“Gonna open you up nice and slow and then you’re going to ride me, okay baby?”

Louis nods happily, Harry knows how much his boy likes to ride him, and his thighs were practically made for being on top. He hears the snap of a lube cap, and not long after he feels the tip of Harry’s finger circling his entrance and pushing in. Harry is shocked by the lack of resistance he’s met with. No matter how often they do this, Louis is always so tight for him. He crooks an eyebrow up at the smaller boy, whose face goes bright red as he avoids Harry’s gaze.

“I uh…opened myself up for you earlier,” he whispers, hoping that Harry isn’t upset at him for touching himself without permission.

“Fuck Lou,” he groans out, pushing a second finger in beside the first. “So needy baby boy. Can’t even wait a few extra minutes for me to prep you for my cock.”

Louis cries out with a particularly hard jab against his prostate, Harry pushing into it a few more times before pulling his fingers out completely. Harry lays back against the bed, reaching for a condom. Louis lets out a whine and shakes his head quickly.

“ ‘m clean Harry please, wanna feel you please,” he cries out desperately. 

“God Lou- fuck, yes yes okay,” Harry groans out, head falling back against the bed.

Louis moves up to straddle Harry’s hips, reaching behind him to grip the base of Harry’s cock. He slides it between his cheeks, circling his hole and letting it catch on his rim a handful of times.

“Don’t be a fucking tease,” Harry growls out as he grabs the smaller boy’s hips, pushing him down and bottoming out completely. 

Louis falls forward, feeling the breath knocked out of him. He sits up and rests his hands on Harry’s chest, trying to regain his composure. He begins to swivel his hips in small circles, taking his time to adjust to Harry’s size. He still hasn’t gotten used to how big he is after all this time, and he’s not sure he ever will.

After a couple of minutes, Louis finally begins to really move. He lifts himself up on his knees so that nothing more than Harry’s tip remains inside, sinking all the way back down slowly. He continues this pace for a while, taking his time and adoring the breathy groans and grunts he’s drawing out of the man beneath him. Once he feels Harry brush against his prostate though, he can’t help himself. He picks up the pace, fucking himself on Harry’s cock with much more purpose now. 

Louis cries out when his thighs begin to tire, he’s so close but he just doesn’t quite have the strength to continue. Harry can feel him slowing down, and grabs on to his hips, bucking up to meet each of the smaller boy’s thrusts. Louis stops completely, letting Harry take over now. Minutes later he feels the tight coil in his belly again, looking down at Harry with wild, pleading eyes.

“Please, please Harry ‘m so close. Need to cum please,” he wines out.

Harry just nods, taking one hand off Louis’s hips and wrapping it around his cock. It only takes a few strokes along with the thrusts against his prostate for Louis to cum for the second time that night, making a mess over Harry’s hand and chest. The tightness of Louis around him as his orgasm rips through him is enough to push Harry over the edge, cumming with shout of the smaller boy’s name on his lips.

Louis slumps forward, falling against Harry’s chest. He’s always so cuddly after he cums, and it’s one of Harry’s favorite things about him. He’s able to roll them over so that Louis is now on his back before pulling out, Louis already curled up in a ball moments later. He’s pliant though, so it’s not difficult for Harry to turn him onto his stomach. Harry leans in, pulling Louis’s cheeks apart slightly before licking up the cum starting to seep out him. 

“Harry what’re you-” Louis starts to whine out but is cut off with a moan as sucks at his rim.

“You owe me one more baby, promised me three remember?”

“It’s too much I can’t please-” he tries to argue but is cut off mid-sentence.

“You can and you will. Don’t you want to be good for me baby after being so bad today?” Harry asks, tracing a fingertip around Louis’s open hole.

“Yeah, yeah okay. Wanna be good,” Louis pants out, doing his best to lift his hips for Harry as he sighs into the pillow.

With Louis’s okay, Harry dives back in, alternating between long flat stripes and prodding kitten licks. He holds Louis’s hips still to ground the boy, knowing how squirmy he gets when he’s being rimmed, especially now that he’s extra sensitive. Harry finally pushes his tongue in, lapping at Louis’s velvety walls as he cleans out the last of his cum. 

It doesn’t take long before Louis is pushing back against him, riding his tongue despite claiming he couldn’t take anymore just minutes ago. That’s the thing though. Harry knows how much Louis can take and knows how much he can push him. He knows every inch of that boy’s body and would do anything to make him feel as good as possible.

Louis’s thighs start to shake once more, and Harry doesn’t even have to look up to know that his eyes are tightly screwed shut and fists balled up in the sheets. He knows his boy is close, so he pulls back and starts to suck against his rim. Seconds later, Louis is cumming with a loud cry, only a few spurts this time before he’s collapsing against the mattress. 

Harry scoots his small body to the other side of the bed, getting a warm washcloth to clean Louis off before pulling one of his t-shirts over his head. He knows Louis will get cold at night if he doesn’t and he’ll wake up self-conscious about his tummy. Truthfully, it’s one of Harry’s favorite things about the boy, the small pouch being the perfect place to rest his head and give soft kisses to. 

Louis is softly snoring by the time that Harry settles in next to him, instantly grabbing at Harry’s chest and snuggling himself in close. Harry wraps his arms around the smaller boy tightly, relishing these moments more than anything else in the world. “I love you, Louis Tomlinson,” he whispers, pressing a soft kiss into his feathery hair. And if Louis is still awake and hears him, that’s not for anyone else to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Like I said at the beginning this is part of a series (Halloween part already posted) and I’d love to get suggestions/ideas for Christmas and New Years! Comment below what you guys want to see!


End file.
